


Torpor

by ambersagen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt 'Imagine your OTP coming home after a hike exhausted.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torpor

They come trumping into Thor’s room, wet and muddy from stumbling around the mountainside all day after their hunt went awry. Groaning, Loki pulls at his soggy cloak, numb fingers teasing at the knot slowly as Thor throws himself down on his bed without attempting to remove his filthy gear. After a time, Loki, cloak finally removed, sinks down beside him with another groan.

“I thought we would never be free of that cursed forest,” rumbles Thor, the usual volume of his voice muted through pillows.

Loki gives his thigh a smack as he tuts in disgust at the mess Thor has made of the bed linens, but his scolding lacks its usual vigor. “It’s your own fault you fool, for dragging us off the path on a wild goose chase,” he nudges Thor’s feet off the bed, causing the elder to feebly kick off his boots with a groan. “I am never trusting your hunting ‘instincts’ again, brother mine,” Loki says with a sigh. When Thor just mutters indistinctly into the sheets Loki sighs again and reaches over to pull off his brother’s long, red cloak. As he wrestles with the fabric a strong, calloused hand shoots out from the folds, pulling Loki forward towards the mattress. With a squeak of surprise Loki lands beside his brother, the soft smell of rain and warm hum of lighting filling his senses as Thor’s chuckle moves as a vibration up his bones.

“Always so contrary brother,” Thor rumbles in his ear, causing Loki to squirm indignantly. Thor pulls him closer with a contented hum and -to both of their surprise- Loki suddenly relaxes, melting into the embrace with only a small growl of complaint. Pleased, Thor strokes his hand down Loki’s spine, causing the younger prince to sigh and nestle closer into the larger man’s warmth. 

“You are impossible Thor, and you are getting your grime on me,” he mutters into Thor’s chest, making no effort to pull away as his breathing slows and he finds his muscles relaxing for what feels like the first time in ages.

“And you are maddening Loki,” Thor says agreeably, settling down to sleep as Loki twines legs through his own, pressing their sore and tired bodies comfortably together as the night settles in softly around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
